True love make it real
by Carby911
Summary: After Carter left, How Abby will react, what will she do? You have to read and find it! Please Review it! Chapter 5 is now Up!
1. Make It Real

---: I Was Reading A Story On and this idea just show up! Before I WoulD like to tell you something! English is my second language so maybe i'll do some Errors so please forgive me for them!

Resume: After That Carter Run Off The first time, He leaves a letter to Abby that tell her he's gone in congo where Luka was. So then, It's Start there...

EnJoY!

Chapter One-----:I came here for you!

...She just couldn't believe it, he was gone, gone of the city, gone of the country, gone of her? She didn't know Really dont know.

By this time Susan enter in the lounge:''Hey'' She said.''Hey'' Without happiness in her voice.

''Do you have any news?'' She ask.''Without this letter, no I haven't had news from where he is.'' '' I'm so sorry!'' ''it's none of you're fault.'' ''Are you off?'' Susan ask.''Yeah but I need to get some sleep so see you later!''

------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow in the Congo;

Sit behind a tree Carter and Luka were talking about Abby.

''I love her, really but there's always something that happen and we have to restart our relationship''.''Maybe because you couldn't tell her what's you really feel.'' ''yeah Maybe''

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Chicago in Abby's apartement;

She was alone, switching post at the television. She turn her face on the kitchen's table and saw the letter. The letter that Carter leave in Abby's locker fews days ago.

This night she could sleep, so she try to call Susan but she wasn't There so, she turn to one side to the other of the bed all night.

The next morning:

''Hey Abby'' Said Frank while she were entering in the Er.''Hi!'' She answer quickly.

In the lounge, Abby put her things in the locker and then she starts to work.

''What do we have?'' ''13 years old girl break her ankle.'' ''I'll go check.''

After checking the little girl, she went in the lounge to take a cup of coffee, and she start thinking of Carter, the one that she didn't want to think about. But then the thing appear to her face like a monster, She loved him...Love him, but now he was gone, and she didn't know for how long. Then, she leave the lounge, quit the Er and went home, even if she couldn't do this. She get out some summer clothes and put it in a bag, call the travel agency and got a flight in about a hour, so, she decided to call a taxi and leave a message on Susan's call vocal. With that, she leaves!!!!

DESTINATION: CONGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autor's Note: I Hope you liked this. the next chapter will arrived soon as possible!

So Please,Please review it if you like this Cause it will do my days..FOR TRUE!

Thanks!

iSwEeTyBouH!


	2. Learn How to Say 'I Love You'

****

Autor note:----: First, I would like to thanks you everybody who reviews and I'm happy you like the first chapter so then, There's the next one...For the one who would like to know my first language is french!!! So Enjoy!

****

----:The story take place in the Congo!

----:Chapter 2-----:Learn How to say I love you!

After she arrived in the pist of air plane in Congo a truck bring her to the regroupment of doctors and nurses. They show her a room for her and she put her things on her bend and went to the communauty area.

She was now walking in Congo, In the HOT Congo when...''Are you lost?'' someone ask.''Yeah, a little bit! I'm searching for someone...''.''oh! for true, tell his name, maybe I can help you.'' ''Yeah! His name is John Carter.Do you know him?''

''Yeah! And he's right now outside taking his lunch. You just have to continu in the corridor and they will have a door to exit and he will be there!'' ''Okay!!!Thank You Really Much!!!''

After that she do all the indication of the women tell her, she was now standing on the door asking herself if she had to go outside and go see him or just went back to her room and wait! But ''ouCh'' Someone hit her and when she turn around, she find that's she know this person!''Abby!!!!!!!What The hell are you doing here???'' ''Hey Luka!'' He pick Abby by the arm and bring her in his room.

''So Please tell me what's you're doing here?'' ''I have to tell John something!'' ''How did you know he was here?'' ''he leave me a letter in my locker.'' ''So now could I leave you,cause I have to talk to him'' ''it's okay! Go Go!!! He's outside!Near the door'' ''thanks a lot''...With that, She leaves.

Arrived at the door, now she was having no choice to go talk to him...So there she go!

''Were you Supposed to come back or just saying here and avoid your problems Carter?''

He was not knowing she was there and why she was there but the only thing he know that was that he was happy she was there! ''Abby why are you there?'' '' I had to come to tell you something!'' ''Oh! For true can I know what is this?'' ''Carter, John I love you, And I will always love you'' He was shocked he didn't know what to say, but he know he love her, so he went near her and whisper in her ear ''I love you too Abby''

--------------------------------------------------

****

So I Hope you like this! The next Chapter will talk about why Carter run off!

Maybe few other thing! You'll See!

Please Review if you like!!!

Thanks!

iSwEeTyBouH!


	3. We're Coming Back Friday!

****

A/U:---------: First,I'm sorry to didn't update earlier but I got maths homework and I'm really not good at it! I also take this time to thank for the review and I hope you'll like the next chapter! So Here it go, Enjoy!!!)

****

Resume: After Carter run off, Abby recieve a letter from him, but she have smething to tell him so she went in Africa to tell him the 3 biggest words she really mean in her life......

****

Chapter 3------:We're Coming Back Friday!

Now Abby and Carter were in each arms for about 10 minutes when a noise of a gun shut was earing! ''What was this?'' Ask Abby scared. ''Never mind'' say Carter while he bring her inside.

''Stay here!!!'' He said ''Why? I Want to be with you and help'' ''Okay so if you wanna help...'' He start to say when he feel something like a gun in his neck, it was not life IT was a gun!!!

''JOHN!!!'' Abby screamed! ''You shut up, if you don't want to see your man die!''The man yelled at her!

The only thing that John was thinking was of Abby, he love her, he know that! Then an other man arrived and this time all the doctors and nurses (with Abby) was held at a gun!!! Luka was there too, and he starts to pray in croatian. Then every man was thinking they were not doctors but prayers, so they leave them with a big hurry!

''We almost pass!!!'' Said a doctor. ''Sometime I'm wondering myself what i'm doing here!''Someone said. ''Thanks Luka'' Everybody was saying! And it's was true!

''Luka!!!Come here'' Said Abby while she gave a hug to him.''it's okay! One of my friend tell me to do that when we got a situation like that!

Later that Night....

''Carter...'' Abby began but she couldn't continue

''Abby it's okay it's finish!'' he hold her tight while she was crying

''but if it's happen a other time, don't forget that I love you! Don't Forget'' She repeat all time in his chest trying to stop the tears. ''Me too I love you Abby'' She just show up her hed near his lips and kiss him, the kiss start softly but finish passionate more and more...till you know, he start to unbutton her blouse and she did the same thing for him, until they were naked in the bed starting to making love.

------------------------------------------------------------

While in Chicago(few day after):

Everybody was scared because Abby didn't show up since 3 days now and Susan couldn't tell them because She promise Abby, by her message to didn't tell anybody where she went but since they were playing cards in the admit desk because it was a slowy day today, the phone Ring! ''ER,What Can I Do for you'' Said simply Jerry like he does as usual. '' Hi Jerry! Could you put me on the intercome'' Abby said from the Congo. '' Abby where are you?'' ''Put me on the intercome first and I'll tell everybody!!!''She said and he did what she said.

''Hey everybody'' Said Abby and Carter at the same time. ''Hey!!!'' Everybody said at the same time.

''So I guess you know now where I am! So please don't worry anymore, and for the question i'm sure everybody have, I'm coming back Friday so please someone could get us at the airport at 9h00 o'clock!'' ''Us?'' Susan ask ''Me,Carter and Abby'' said Luka. ''Luka you're coming back that's too great!!!'' Susan Said. ''Yeah I know, everybody love me I know!'' He jokes!''So now We have to go now, but at friday!'' Said Carter. ''Goodbye''All the staff said.

''Goodbye''Luka,Abby and Carter said. With that the phone was hung up.

''Now we know where is she!'' Said Kerry!

----------------------------------------------------------

The few past days in the Congo pass so fast in saving kids and parents life that they forgot today was thursday night. Abby and Carter decide after packing their bags to take a really long nap in each arms and Luka decide to go sleep now.

In Carter and Abby's room:

''You Know without the gun, It was really fun to come to be with you'' Said Abby.

''Yeah, I know" He said simply. "Hey Abby..." ''Yeah what?" ''When I Leave, it was not your fault, I was so lost and everything was so clear here,so I choose the easy way." "it's okay, but promise me something John" "yeah what?" "Don't do that again and please next time that something upset you, Tell me" " Okay, I promise" "Abby I love you" ''I love you too John'' And They fall asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they take the air plane and another one at London and finally they arrived at Chicago saved! Susan greet them happily and She bring them at Abby's appartement and bring Luka at his appartement.

A/U: I hope you like this! The next chapter will arrived soon but not tomorow because I'M busy, maybe in the evening I will start to write t...we'll see!

If you like it review it! Thank you!

iSwEeTyBouH!


	4. Back In Time

****

A/U: First, Like Every time, I would like to take this time to take you of all the review! When I started this strory I thought That it might me not good! But I'm really glad you're liking it!)!!!I Also forgot in the three others chapter to say that I don't own ER and Any Of the Caracters. Maybe some in the futur in this Fic!!!You'll See...Now Let go to the next chapter!

****

Resume: Now the next chapter start at Abby's appartement the next morning of their return!Now it's your turn to see what will happen!!!:)

****

Chapter 4:-----: Back in Time!

She was lying here in her bed watching her boyfriend sleeping sweetly. Then, she starts thinking of what happen since the begining of their relationship!

First,There was the Lockdown, it will stay in her head for the rest of her life, the way they show their love. She knows that sometime she didn't really show how she feels, but John always know how she feels and he has always help her to go out her fears.

Second, she couldn't forgot the first time they make love. The electricity betwen the two was so intense without saying how they need each others. They made it with so much passion that she couldn't forget that time. And also the next talk in the bathroom, she loves the blanter they were having in making jokes!

Third, the way they look at each others. Since the first time they met, when they were looking in each others eyes was like an electric shot.

All theses moments remember herself how she needs him and how she loves him!...Many seconds after she get out of her toughts by John who was now wake up!

"Oh! Sorry honey, did I wake up you?'' She ask hoping a No. "No! I Was Watching you thinking," "Do you want to know what I was thinking?" "Absoluty!!!'' He Answer. "Do you know how much things happen since our first met!'' ''I know and do you want to know something too'' ''Why Not?!?So What is it!'' ''The first time I saw you, I already know you were special, and you save my life, how can I forget that!'' ''By the time that you have a very bad memory'' She jokes.''Don't remind me that'' ''So,if I can't remind you That what do you want I remind you?'' She ask while he lean for a kiss that was a soft and sweet kiss. '' That you love me like I love you'' ''That I can remind you all the rest of our life'' She said.

''Me too" He said.''It's not that I don't want to stay here by your side but what time is it cause we have a shift at 11'' ''It's 9h30,we better get out of the bed and go eat and prepare ourself.'' ''Yeah!Mind to join me to take a shower''She ask him with puppy's eyes.

''For sure'' He said and start kissing her neck.After 5 others minutes of kissing they went take a 30 minutes shower and there, they could kissing all they want, where they want!p

---------------------------------------------------------

After Their shift:

Carter was waiting Abby in the lounge while Luka enter in the Lounge so they start talking about then and now.

"She's too sexy" Carter said."Yeah but the new nurse Samantha is more than her''Luka answer.''I'm sure that in maybe 2 months maximum you're gonna go out with her" "Maybe, Maybe...'' ''I Can remember Abby and I first kiss.That was so sweet, so tender" He repeat 3 time de three last words. ''You're too romantic Carter!'' ''Maybe but I like him like that" Said Abby who make jump the two man who didn't ear her enter.''Hey Sweetheart'' Said Carter and went near her and leaned for a sweet kiss. "Get a room you two" said Luka in leaving the lounge. Abby and Carter start to kiss more and more passionate til they decide to go home.

---------------------------------------------------------

At Home:

"So Sexy, what do you want to do tonight?" Carter ask."Just sit on the couch open t.v and be in your arm'' She tells him.''Sound good'' He answers her while he approch and put his arm around her waits ans she leaned for a really long and passionate kiss.''I love you'' She whisper in his ear. ''I love you too'' He whisper while he start kissing in her neck and he took her and bring her in the bedroom......

A/U: So there's the chapter 4 so if you like it review it!!! I Have a short idea of the next chapter but if you have some ideas give it to me!!!

My e-mail is: 

Thank you for the reviews!/


	5. No Matter What,I Love Her

****

A/U: Sorry guys if it took me so long to update but I was having no idea of the next chapter an Also I recieve a bad review and I lost all my goal I was having for this fanfiction but here it come the next chapter! Enjoy!Ah!...I Was forgoting this, I don't Own ER...I Whish I Did but it's not me...bad Luck!)Enjoy Now!

****

Resume: The last chapter end with Carter and Abby at Abby's appartement! Now the Next chapter start at the same place but the next morning...Let's see what will happen!p...Also I decide to put a song in french...Like a song fic.

****

Chapter 5:-----:

The next morning:

''Hey Sleeping Beauty,Did you sleep well?'' Carter ask semi-wake.''I always sleep well when I'm with you!'' Abby Answer with a big smile. ''I have a favor to ask you since you don't work till 6 p.m'' ''Anything for my love'' Abby answer.

****

Jamais je n'aurais pensé ...  
"Tant besoin de lui"  
Je me sens si envoutée  
Que ma maman me dit : ralentis  
Désir ou amour  
Tu le sauras un jour

''Could you get some of my clothes at the mansion today?''He ask with his puppy dog face.

''Yeah! Sure just give me the keys and tell me what are the clothes you want.'' ''Never mind for the choice I don't care...here are the keys'' He said while he point the keys set. ''and if I arrive with an ugly clothes'' She jokes. '' I trust you!'' ''Okay So You better hurry up if you don't wanna be late.'' ''Yeah! It's true So Have a nice day!'' He said and kiss her forehead. ''Only This'' She said and start kiss him deeply. After taking their breath he went working.She watch him go away....Not wanting him to go!

****

J'aime j'aime  
Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur  
Tous tes gestes en douceur  
Lentement dirigés  
Sensualité  
Oh stop un instant  
J'aimerais que ce moment  
Fixe pour des tas d'années  
Ta sensualité

Until 10 o'clock she lay in bed thinking of John, After she tooks a shower and get dressed and went out of her appartement and locked the door. She took the El train until She arrived at The Mansion.

When she enter in she feels like if they was someone till there, and she heards some noises. She toughts it was in her mind so she got taked Carter's clothes and went back at her appartement.

On her return ride, she started to think about her relationship, how she changes, how he become an other person just in go out with a wonderful man.

****

Il paraît qu'après quelques temps  
La passion s'affaiblie  
Pas toujours apparemment  
Et maman m'avait dit : ralentis  
Désir et amour  
Tu le sauras un jour

J'aime j'aime

For her, it's the first relationship that she had no fears right now. She told him the three most important words for her and she told him without a fear...no one!!! She know he love her like she love him, and for her it was perfect right now! She didn't have to deal with her relative and Carter's parents wasn't there to tell her how she should be with John: the perfect and rich women for him...not a nurse with family problem without a dad. But She loves him with all her hearth!!!

****

Je te demande simplement  
Ne fais pas semblant  
Je t'aimerai encore  
Et encore

Désir ou Amour

Arrived at her appartement, Carter was back. She doesn't know why but he was back.''Hey John what are you doing here?'' Abby ask. ''My parents are in town...most specifictly at The Mansion...You didn't see them??''He Asked.''I Heard some noice but I tought they were in my mind'' ''Ok!They are here for buisness! And suppose because they want to see me!'' ''I'm sure they ask you if you were going out with be again. Don't hey ask you?" "Yeah! Like each time, you began to know them aren't you?" "it's easy to know them, they are the opposite of you!" Abby said that makes Carter laugh. ''So they invite us to a party saturday night, Please come with me?'' ''Yeah! I'll come but if your mom yell at me, I hit her!" "If you want! I don't care!'' Abby went in his arm and whisper in his ear ''I Love you'' ''Me too I love You'' He whisper back!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday Night:

"Are you ready SweetHeart?'' He ask "Yeah let's go Now, before I change my mind'' ''You look Wonderful Babe!'' Carter said. Abby was wearing a Long pink and black dress."Thanks John!"

Arrived at the mansion:

"Hey dad, Mom! You already know Abby?'' John said to his parents.''Yeah! Hello!"They said with a little smile.''Nice to see you again'' Carter's mom said.'' It's my pleasure!"Abby answer. "John I need to talk to you about something for the company."Carter's father said. ''Yeah! Just a minutes."He answer to his dad And to Abby he said "I'll come back soon" And he gave her a sweet kiss that make Carter's mother grin.

''Why are you going out with her, I tought you were suppose to break up with her when you go to the Congo."Dad!!!!!! I love her and she loves me, and no matter what you say or do I won't stop loving her!" John answer and exit the house's piece.

''John you're already there" Eleanor said.''Oh! sorry if you don't have the time to tell Abby that she don't deserve me or anything like it but we're gonna go, so please shut up and dom't talk to me again!!!" Carter Shout out of nerves. ''John!'' Eleanor said. ''Just give up Mom, I Won't stop loving her because of you, I love her more than anything.'' He shout again. Abby was suprise she didn't know what to said and Carter and her leave The Mansion.

"Are you sure of that!" She ask him in the car.''Of What!"He ask. ''That I deserve you...Maybe I don't''She answer.''SweetHeart, It's me who don't deserve you, each day I'M wondering myself to know why you love me.'' ''I love you because for all you are'' '' I love you too'' And they kiss the most passionate and after that, go home and go in bed do....I'm sure you can figure it out!

Lyrics by: Axelle Red

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/U: Now the chapter 5 is now finished! I hope you liked it like I Love it! I know that I maked many errors so pease forgive me! The next chapter will come soon I hope but If you HAVE IDEA WRITE ME AT: !

Thanks again!

-----:You see the button under...If you like the chapter...Press It!!!!)

SwEeTyBouH


End file.
